Talk:Main Page
Questions, errors, or anything regarding the main page can go here.--andrew120Go There. 03:05, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, I have a problem. It's not editable. ~holiday 23:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Degrassi do you think that becky and adam they together forever because they are so cute Sav was wrong Lovely Dae 17:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Hope im not the only 1 who thinks that Sav was wrong when he broke up with anya. he said she was wrong but he never looked at what he did wrong 2 her. First he doesn't tell his parents that they are together, then tells her he is n a arranged marriage with some girl. And to top it all off he has to take her to the dance, the lil girl then has the nerve to talk mess to her. Dont get me wrong Anya shouldn't a slept with him just to make a point to her, but how can he get mad he started all of it. He shoulda just kept it honest with her n the first place, so he breaks it off....What a jerk, Do you think Anya shoulda took it the way she did or shoulda snapped off on him?Lovely Dae 17:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course he had to end things with Anya, because according to his religion she is now a lower caste whore, completely unworthy of becoming one of his wives. Jenna's Past On the last episode of Degrassi, "Tears Dry On There Own Part 2" Kyle (Jenna's Brother) asks "Will this be hard?" Jenna says "Yes" Kyle says "Have we been through worse?" Jenna and Kyle say "yes." So now I'm wondering what the worst was, Jenna probably has a confusing past, that nobody knows about yet. Does anyone agree with me? Well... unfortunately, while she is pretty, Jenna is so stupid that she doesn't really remember her past. It's said that she often forgets she's pregnant, the day of the week, the country she lives in, and to wear a coat during the canadian winter (good thing its degrassi's version of Toronto, which has only seen snow about 3 times in the past ten years). Equitube 05:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) This is just an answer to the question about Jenna's past, well she said in one episode that her mom was in like a different state, meaning her parents are divorced and there dad is far away for a job or something, it is just her and Kyle living together, she also had lots of brothers but none of them are around. In need of Monaco Style Where is the Monaco Style Page? We need this page, and I seriously hate both of this new styles. Please admins change the settings as soon as possible. Thanks. Cenarules000 19:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I checked the preferences. I only see 2 options - New Wikia Look and MonoBook. ~holiday 19:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) EliFuxClair or whatever this person's name is needs to be deleted. They are posting inappropriate pictures and messing with the pages mostly by adding inappropriate words, check Eli Goldsoworthy for an example. Adam Am I missing something, or are canadian kids just complete morons? (ok, we know it's the TNG writers who are morons). Was there actually anyone in the school who thought that Adam/Gracie was a boy? I mean I probably wouldn't have raised an eyebow if Liberty had come out as a guy, but come on. I do have to hand it to The Toronto School Board for catering to the kids with such amenities as: #Remedial PE featuring sexually ambiguous dance teachers for kids who can't use the locker rooms. #A special 'self mutilation' table for all the cutters, burners, and nose pickers at the school. #A convienient fire pit for all your spur of the moment burning needs located 10 feet off campus. #And a large LBGT group for a school that seems to allow no more than two LGBT students at a time to attend. (They must bus these kids in from all over Canada for the meetings). This group seems to have a lot of power though as Adam was going to report his bullies to The Club who would have immediately dispatched Riley to beat them senseless. This must all cost a fortune. You would think then, that they could afford to hire a Media Immersion teacher who could figure out the privacy settings on Facebook Facerange. Equitube 05:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Equi YES Alli Bhandari should return As most of you devoted fans know, Alli Bhandari has left the show. I hope they bring hr back with a plot that isn't boring. She was the life of the show in my eyes. We should at least be able to see her when Sav goes home or something. Shes working on a movie called Festival of Lights and will be playing the lead role of Reeshma, i believe. KYG 01:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC)KYGKYG 01:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Mrs. and Mr.Mason Should Return!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emma and Spinner ''!!!!NEED!!!! ''To come back!! We all loved them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emma was the REASON that they made Degrassi:The Next Generation! Spinner was ''AH-MA-ZING!!!!!! ''in every episode he was in!! ' ''Madam_Degrassi8 22:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC)MADAM_DEGRASSI8 :)Madam_Degrassi8 22:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ' Jt's death Why did that jerk from that schoolm have to kill JT.Was he stupid or something????Breehpooh 19:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did that idiot kill JT? Hmmm...... Gonna have a long think about why the hell that guy killed JT. Degrassi2583 20:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) J.T. was going out with Mia and the guys from Lakehurst didn't like that because they were friends with Mia's baby daddy. Jess It's the great escape 23:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Omg. J.T. Was my FAVORITE character. I loved him. I hate Drake Lempkey. -___- Is drake lempkey (jt's murderer) still in jail? why did they have to kill him jt was a good friend and a lot of people love him some hated him but they were still sad for his death I miss jt Jay and Manny should come back!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jay was really funny and made jokes about everything. With what is happening to Drew and Bionca right now, I think that only Jay and Sean would help them. Especially Jay because he is just so funny and he is always getting into trouble. They should bring Jay and Manny back because without Manny, Jay would be nowhere. He is in love with Manny and she is the only one to really understand him and if he wasn't in love with her, Jay would be dead because she always comes first to Jay. I know Riley and Zane have graduated and everything but does that mean we won't see them on the show anymore? To me, they just got on it and was barely seen. Are they going to show them through colloge too? OMGOMGOMGOMG. JANNY!!!!!!!! I love them! Favorite couple ever. Manny should come back to degrassi to work as a music person... Like Ms. Oh! :) Zileyfan101 13:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Zileyfan101Zileyfan101 13:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) YES! JANNY must come back! And as for zane and riley, i dont think their college years would be shown. I think after Manny and Emma's college episodes (which were like two episodes) they are not going to follow the graduates anymore and just focus on the people IN DEGRASSI. CRELLIE faith 12:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I do not think jay and manny should get back together they r a bad match Where the hell is imogen ONE Thing i am confused about is why was imogen there for one season Sean Cameron <3 Sean Cameron Is the best person on Degrassi: The Next Genaration. He goes through many things in life, including getting kicked out of his house, deafening a fellow student, experiancing prison for being blamed for something. Here are a few questions: How do you feel towards Sean? Do you like him with Emma or Ellie? Do you think he should of stayed on the show? What if Jat played Sean & Sean played Jay? Everythingkat 17:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC)EverythingKat <3 Top Navigation Bar In th top navigation bar under episodes could you please add a link to a new page I created. It is an episode guide with all episodes from all of degrassi history.Andrew2070 01:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Why does people think the new Degrassi seasons is a new series? First of all the new Degrassi seasons isn't a new series It's still Degrassi The Next Generation the producers of the show decided to take "The Next Generation" off of the title since it was new cast coming in and everything. And even if it was new series it would be season 3 not season 12. The last season of them using "The Next Generation" in the tittle was Season 9 and from Season 10 - now its just Degrassi. Same series different name. Idea? OK, so I'm a member of the Glee Wikia, and they used a system over there called "teams". Basically, these teams are responsible for monitoring things on the Wikia, such as Grammar and Spam. I don't want to go ahead and create these systems if they're not going to be used, but I think that they will be particularly advantageous for organising moderation on the Wikia. 22:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) DYK This is kind of random, but the people adding stuff to the Did You Know? Template should learn how to spell / get their facts checked. Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 03:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Editing Main page So, two weeks after the season 12 premiere, does anyone know how/wants to help to edit the "character" section on the main page? Thanks H.R.S (talk) 16:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Katie, Drew, Bianca wat would it be like if katie drew and bianca shared a house togetherMikedallas (talk) Mike Dallas Manny Manny Santos. Pretty gymnasts... Cheerleader, friends with Emma Nelson/ COOL. Right? And my hero I love her no I am her I almost got a baby and I have attitude only if I can meet her Characters Shouldn't the graduates and Eli be removed now? Densimo (talk) 07:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC)